Nightshadow's Story
by Niqhtshadow
Summary: Nightpaw's life, although marked by tragedy, has not been overly extravagant. That is, until she learns that she is destined to be leader. As Nightpaw attempts to understand her destiny, she discovers that she has not always known the truth. How can Nightpaw ever expect to lead her clan if she doesn't know her own identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to Nigtshadow's Story!**

 **This story is based off of a plot line I came up with when I was younger, and I decided it would be cool to write a story based off of it :3**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Allegiances**

 _Tree Clan_

Leader: Sharpstar - pale tan she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Hazelfur - mentor to Vixenpaw, ginger tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Blossombush - pretty, long-furred she-cat with a light brown coat

Warriors:

Blackstorm - mentor to Nightpaw, black she-cat with one white paw

Yellowtail - mentor to Halfpaw, pale ginger tabby tom with lighter streaks

Woodfur - light brown tom

Thornclaw - mentor to Brownpaw, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Oakshade - dark brown tom with green eyes

Fernwhisker- mentor to Grasspaw, white she-cat with green eyes

Maplestem - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw - black she-cat with a white tail tip, paws, ear tips, muzzle and chest, and blue eyes

Halfpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes, a black tail tip, paws, ear tips, and muzzle, and a scarred, black patch on her chest

Grasspaw - dark brown tom with green eyes

Brownpaw - light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Vixenpaw - red she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Stumpytail - plump brown tabby tom with a short tail

 _Rain Clan_

Leader: Hawkstar - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Junipernose - dark blue tom with lighter blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Gingerfur - ginger she-cat

Warriors:

Ravenfeather - bluish black she-cat with dark, grey eyes

Streamstep - grey she-cat with white patches and darker paws

Greycloud - dark grey tabby tom

Petalfur - white she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes

Queens:

Honeypool - mate to Greycloud and mother to Swiftkit and Snowkit, light orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Ottertail - light brown tom with a ringed tail

Floodheart - white tom with light grey streaks

 **Chapter 1**

Nightpaw and Halfpaw sat side by side, staring at their reflection in the pool of water before them. Every new cat they met was always amazed to see them, and many of their clanmates still marveled over the uniqueness and contrasting natures of their pelts. While Halfpaw was white with a black muzzle, paws, chest, and tail tip, Nightpaw was her shadow, with white patches where Halfpaw had black fur.

Life so far had not been easy for these two sisters. Only a few sunrises into their apprenticeship, they had lost their mother, a beautiful she-cat named Redfrost, to a bout of green cough. Their only remaining family was an elderly tom known as Stumpytail whom they supposed to be their father.

"We should probably head back now," Halfpaw observed quietly. Slowly, the two she-cats made their way to the TreeClan camp. The wind had been picking up, and a big storm was anticipated to occur within a few sunrises.

Upon entering the camp, Nightpaw and Halfpaw were greeted by their mentors, Blackstorm and Yellowtail. "Where have you been?", questioned Yellowtail. "Sharpstar wants to do Woodpaw's warrior ceremony before the storm picks up! We've been waiting for you to come back."

Embarrassed, Nightpaw and Halfpaw took their places below the Meeting Tree. Their clan was small, having almost as many apprentices as there were warriors. In fact, Sharpstar was only the third leader of the clan, a recent successor to Thornstar. It was fabled that Treestar, the first leader, had discovered the camp when he fell from the very tree that Sharpstar was sitting on.

Clearing her throat, Sharpstar commenced the ceremony. "Today, we recognize Woodpaw. He has passed his warrior assessment, and will now be made a full member of TreeClan." Sharpstar turned to Oakshade, Woodpaw's mentor.

"Oakshade, is Woodpaw ready to become a full warrior of TreeClan?" Oakshade dipped his head respectfully, showing his consent. Taking a deep breath, Sharpstar again faced Woodpaw, who could hardly keep from fidgeting.

"Woodpaw, you will now be known as Woodfur. We honor you for your steadfastness and loyalty, and welcome you as a warrior of TreeClan." Sharpstar jumped down from the Meeting Tree, and Woodfur respectfully licked her shoulder. Stepping back, he accepted the congratulations of his clan mates. "Woodfur! Woodfur!"

Nightpaw cheered loudly. She hadn't been close to the brown tom, but she was still excited for him, and couldn't wait for the day when she got her warrior name. After the cheers died down, Sharpstar again leaped onto the Meeting Tree.

"We have one more ceremony to fulfill today. Brownkit and Grasskit, please come forward." The two small kits padded to the center of the clearing. In the fading sunlight, Grasskit's dark brown pelt shimmered and appeared to be flecked with green as he confidently sat beneath Sharpstar. Brownkit, nervously settling down next to her brother, seemed to be more timid.

"Grasskit and Brownkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and train loyally to become warriors of TreeClan?" The two kits nodded their consent.

"Fernwhisker, you have proven yourself ready for an apprentice. I give you Grasspaw, train him well." Sharpstar turned to face Brownkit. "Brownpaw, I give you to Thornclaw. You may be shy, but Thornclaw will train you to be a powerful warrior of TreeClan."

The clan cheered for the two new apprentices. Woodfur went to sit silent vigil at the camp entrance, while Grasspaw and Brownpaw cautiously ventured into the apprentice's den. Nightpaw followed behind them, remembering the night that she had been made an apprentice. Grasspaw had already found an empty nest, while Brownpaw nervously began to settle in the one adjacent to his.

Startled, Nightpaw realized that Brownpaw had lied down in Vixenpaw's nest. Vixenpaw, a russet-furred she-cat, was very sharp-tongued and easily angered. Nightpaw opened her mouth to warn Brownpaw, but was too late. Vixenpaw had entered the den.

In disgust, Vixenpaw flung Brownpaw from her nest and angrily towered over her. "You are _not_ to sleep in my nest, do you hear me?" Brownpaw looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Sniffing contemptuously, Vixenpaw proceeded to bully the new apprentice. "You're so tiny, and you're mentor is so inexperienced. Ha! To think that you could even think yourself worthy to sleep in my nest. I'll have you know, that my mentor is Hazelfur, the depu-"

"Back off, Vixenpaw," Nightpaw intervened. She couldn't bear to look at Brownpaw's tearful expression any longer. "The only reason Sharpstar apprenticed you to Hazelfur was because your mother wouldn't stop leaving her alone until she agreed. You're a spoiled kit, so stop picking on others to make yourself feel better!"

Sniffing, Vixenpaw backed out of the den, and ran to sit by her mother Maplestem, most likely to complain about the "unfairness" of what had happened. Sighing, Nightpaw turned back to Brownpaw. "You can have my nest," she told the young kit. Gratefully, Brownpaw sank down into the soft moss. "Th-thank you!" She quietly chirped. Nightpaw dipped her head, and headed out into the camp to find Halfpaw.

* * *

"Vixenpaw can be so horrible sometimes, why can't she just mind her own business?" Halfpaw was as exasperated as Nightpaw by the she-cat's actions. It was the morning after the ceremonies, and the two sisters were sharing a piece of fresh kill. As the two sisters continued to munch at the mouse, their conversation slowly shifted to the topic of the two new apprentices.

"Grasspaw and Brownpaw are so tiny!", Halfpaw exclaimed. "Were we really that small when we became apprentices?" Nightpaw shrugged. Sighing, Halfpaw took another bight of the mouse.

"Well, they'll have to learn to be proper apprentices soon. Grasspaw couldn't even sit still when Fernwhisker tried to teach him how to do the hunter's crouch, and Brownpaw could barely walk in the forest without tripping!"

Nightpaw let out a meow of laughter. "It really is as if they are still kits! I wonder whether they will ever act like normal apprentices!"

Although Nightpaw and Halfpaw continued to poke fun at Grasspaw and Brownpaw, Nightpaw couldn't help but feel as if it were her duty to protect Brownpaw. The young she-cat seemed so vulnerable, and looked as if even a harsh word would hurt her. Brownpaw and Grasspaw had lost their mother at a young age, and had never had anyone to look out for them. Nightpaw resolved that Grasspaw could fend for himself, but that morning she secretly vowed to watch over Brownpaw.

 _In a way, we are both similar. We've lost our mothers, and don't know our fathers. The difference is, while I have Halfpaw, Brownpaw needs a friend to be there for her. And I can be that cat..._

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1, I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **So far not too much has happened. I apologize if I introduced the characters too fast. I promise it will have more action/drama in the upcoming chapters, I just needed a way to sort of introduce the characters and relationships. Any reviews would greatly be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Chapter 1 got no reviews, but it would be nice if you guys could review this one :) It really helps with writing!**

 **Anyways, here it is!**

"Sharpstar! Sharpstar!" Anxious cries filled the night air. With a wild expression, Yellowtail rushed into the camp. "The lake in RainClan's territory has overflown! We just barely helped Greycloud and Junipernose of RainClan escape. Thornclaw and Woodfur are escorting a rogue and her kit to our camp. Should we let them in? It could be dang-"

Sharpstar flicked her tail over Yellowtail's mouth, cutting him off promptly. "It's alright, Yellowtail. We'll see what they have to say." Dipping his head, the brown tom accepted his leader's verdict and padded away, fluffing his fur against the storm. Nervously, Nightpaw licked her chops. _A rogue is coming... what could this mean_?

 _S_ ince the sun had risen that morning, the wind had been fiercely picking up and rain had been pummeling the forest floor. It was really no wonder that the RainClan lake had flooded. For most of the day, Nightpaw had remained in camp, listening to Stumpytail's stories and talking with Halfpaw. If she was completely honest with herself, she was looking forward to the excitement the two newcomers would bring.

Suddenly, Thornclaw burst into camp, carrying a half-drowned she-cat on his back. Woodfur followed close behind, a lithe, grey kit swinging in his jaws. Nightpaw eagerly watched as Woodfur and Thornclaw gently lowered the rogue to the ground. Blossombush, the TreeClan medicine cat, soon rushed over, and began to press at the she-cat's chest. After what seemed like an eternity, the she-cat began to splutter and a gush of water rushed from her mouth. "Nettle! Are you alright?" the grey kit squeaked. The kit's mother shakily got to her paws. "Yes, Storm, I think so."

Slowly, the newcomer surveyed her surroundings, her gaze resting on Blossombush. "Thank you," she gasped, dipping her head. Anxiously Blossombush urged Nettle to lie down. Slowly, the watching cats dissipated. Curiously, Nightpaw padded forward and sniffed the small kit. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled back. _He smells different... not like a clan cat at all!_ Twitching her tail, Nightpaw stalked off to her den.

* * *

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw, wake up!" Nightpaw woke abruptly to Halfpaw's prodding. Annoyedly, she swiveled her ears. "What is it?"

Halfpaw continued to push and prod her sister. "Come quick! Sharpstar is about to induct the rogue and her kit into the clan, apparently they have decided to stay!" Nightpaw instantly sat up at this. _That kit is joining the clan? But he doesn't even have clan blood!_ Confused, Nightpaw followed her sister to the clearing. Sharpstar already sat atop the Meeting Tree. Guiltily, Nightpaw looked down at her paws. She was always late for ceremonies!

"Clanmates," Sharpstar began. "Last night, Nettle and her kit were nearly killed by the storm. Nettle fell into the lake attempting to rescue Greycloud of RainClan. In honor of her bravery and courage, we have invited her and her kit to become members of TreeClan."

There was silence. Nettle stepped forward, her kit following closely behind. "Sharpstar," she began. "I am honored by this invitation. If it is your wish, I would love to become a warrior of TreeClan." She paused. "However, I would also like to thank Woodfur and Thornclaw. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be alive today." Murmurs of agreement and respect spread throughout the clan. Nightpaw was shocked. _We're letting a_ rogue _join our clan? How can this be!_

Mystified, Nightpaw looked up at Sharpstar, who was entirely focused on Nettle. "Nettle, from this day on you will be known as Nettlebriar. We welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan." Sharpstar then turned her gaze to the kit, whose eyes widened in apprehension. "And you, little kit, will be known as Stormkit." Stormkit flicked his ears, his new name sinking in.

"Nettlebriar! Stormkit! Nettlebriar! Stormkit!" The clan's welcome to the new TreeClan cats rang throughout the clearing. Nightpaw remained silent, confused at her clan's motives. Whenever a rogue had been found on their territory in the past, the warriors had always determined to chase it off. It wouldn't make sense for Sharpstar to begin randomly accepting them now, nevermind letting them join without any warrior training.

Nightpaw narrowed her eyes as the mother and son padded to the nursery. She could see Stumpytail greeting them, and watched as her own mentor, Blackstorm, went to congratulate Nettlebriar. Shaking her head, Nightpaw backed into Halfpaw, who was staring after the newcomers with a look of happiness.

"Isn't this great, Nightpaw? We have new clanmates!" Unable to piece together her feelings, Nightpaw simply ignored her sister and padded back to her den. _I don't understand..._

A few moments later, Nightpaw was woken again by Blackstorm. They were going hunting. Groaning, Nightpaw rolled out of her nest and groggily padded into the clearing, giving up any hope of sleeping any longer. Nettlebriar was talking with Fernwhisker, while Stormkit sat batting at her tail. The small kit looked like he could become an apprentice in about a moon. _And what will happen then? Will he be sleeping in the apprentice's den with us?_

Disdainfully, Nightpaw lifted her head and padded right past the pair. Stormkit ignored her, and continued to cling to his mother. Spotting Halfpaw, Nightpaw grabbed a thrush from the fresh kill pile and padded over. "Want to share this?", she mumbled around her prey. Purring, Halfpaw nodded.

As soon as they had finished, Blackstorm and Yellowtail padded towards them. Nightpaw noticed a slight bulge in Blackstorm's belly. _Is she pregnant? She and Oakshade were always close... But who will be my mentor if she moves to the nursery?_

Blackstorm's gaze met Nightpaw's, and Nightpaw quickly looked away. "Well," she began, "we've been invited to join a hunting patrol with Thornclaw and Brownpaw. Halfpaw, you and Yellowtail are going with Fernwhisker and Grasspaw to practice battle moves." Nightpaw glanced at Halfpaw, shrugging. With more apprentices, it was unlikely that they would be able to do as much together as they had before. After Thornclaw had roused Brownpaw, the patrol ascended into the TreeClan forest.

When the cats were deep into the forest, the patrol suddenly came to a halt. "Today," Thornclaw began, "Blackstorm and I have a hunting challenge for you two. Brownpaw, I have taught you the basics of the hunter's crouch, and you should be able to participate in this challenge as well. During the dawn patrol today, Vixenpaw caught three pieces of prey. Each of you should be able to catch at least two. The cat who catches the most is excused from elder's duties. If you catch less than two, then we have agreed that you will not be allowed to attend the upcoming gathering." Nodding at Thornclaw, Blackstorm spoke up. "We both believe that you are fully in completing this challenge, with it being green-leaf and all. You will have until the sun rises above the tree line to catch your prey. You may begin now, and good luck!"

Nightpaw and Brownpaw shared a quick glance, and then hurried off to find prey. Brownpaw had looked nervous, and Nightpaw wondered if she would be able to catch any prey at all. Crouching down, Nightpaw spotted a small vole. She quietly crept forward, and then pounced, swiftly killing her prey. Spinning around, she caught sight of a wren sitting at the roots of a beech tree. Nightpaw again pounced, and buried the wren and vole near the tree.

Sniffing the air, Nightpaw caught sent of a squirrel. Creeping forward, she surveyed the forest floor, but couldn't catch any sight of it. Confused, Nightpaw looked up, and saw the squirrel clinging to a tree, unaware of her presence. As quietly as she could, Nightpaw scrambled up the tree. She carefully crept along the branch. She was so close now, the squirrel was only a tail length away! Suddenly, Nightpaw's foot slipped, startling the squirrel. Without a moment to lose, Nightpaw pounced, grabbing the squirrel. She fell from the branch, and dropped to her four paws on the forest floor. She buried the squirrel. _One more piece of prey, and I'll be relieved of elder's duties for a moon!_ Happily, Nightpaw scanned the territory for more prey.

However, Nightpaw didn't smell any prey. Instead, all she heard was Brownpaw, desperately crashing through the undergrowth. Nightpaw quietly called the young apprentice over. "Brownpaw! What are you doing?", she hissed. With a panicked look in her eyes, Brownpaw crouched to the ground. "I've only caught one piece of prey, and the sun is nearly above the treetops! I don't know what to do. Thornclaw is going to be so disappointed in me!"

Sighing, Nightpaw gently nudged the brown she-cat to her paws. "It's alright, I'll help you." _There goes my moon of rest..._ "Look, it's simple. Use your senses to see if you can detect any prey. Do you smell anything?"

For a moment, Brownpaw stood there, sniffing the air. Then, her ears slowly perked up. "I think... I think I smell a rabbit!", she exclaimed. Surprised, Nightpaw sniffed the air. There definitely was a rabbit, and it was heading right towards them. Thinking quickly, Nightpaw sprang into action.

"Okay... Brownpaw, you stay here, behind this thorn bush. I'll steer the rabbit to you. When it comes close enough, pounce on it to deliver the killing bite. Do you think you can do that?" Brownpaw nodded nervously, and crouched behind the bush. Taking a deep breath, Nightpaw ran a wide circle until she was behind the rabbit. As soon as it was in sight, Nightpaw began to pursue it, loudly crashing through the undergrowth. The rabbit rapidly increased its speed, hopping straight towards Brownpaw.

Right before the rabbit zoomed past, Brownpaw leaped from behind the bush and delivered the killing bite. With a gleam in her eyes, Brownpaw placed a paw on her prey. "I did it! I killed the rabbit!" Purring, Nightpaw rubbed her head against the young apprentice. "Yes, you did"

"Thank you, Nightpaw," Brownpaw meowed shyly. Embarrassed, Nightpaw shook her head. "It was really no problem. Come on, let's collect our prey and head back to camp. Blackstorm and Thornclaw will be proud."

 _Even though I'll still be pulling ticks from Stumpytail's pelt for the next moon, Brownpaw's excitement makes it all worth it._

 **Thanks for reading! What do you guys think? Please review!**

 **Also, I am having a contest! Nightpaw's mentor, Blackstorm, is going to be kitting soon. Review with your best kit names/descriptions, and I will pick the ones that I like the best to be Blackstorm's kits!**

 **:)**


End file.
